EP 766 912 discloses a round baler having a net feed device, moveable between a waiting position and a feeding position. In the feeding position the feed device enters a space between a roll and a chain slat conveyor. The chain slat conveyor has transverse slats, bars or shafts with spaces between. The roll has several axially extending bars on its shell.
The problem this invention is based on is that the feed device may enter into the spaces between the slat, bars or the like, if it is bent due to external forces, e.g. due to accumulated crop, foreign objects, problems with the actuators eta This may damage the feeder or cause noise, depending on whether the chain and slat conveyor or the roll is hit.